In Deep Water
by Emily625
Summary: Brenna and the gang are all going for a vacation in Florida when Darry gets a job down there. Things are going great, but when a certain fish comes swimming along, will things stay alright, or fall apart?- I do not own the outsiders. Only my character Brenna and maybe some more. (shark attack story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! SO I am writing a new story but I'm still doing my other story. Hope you like! (I do not own the Outsiders)**

"Brenna, get the hell up" said a voice coming from the kitchen. I had crashed at my friends house for the night. Today we were all going on a trip to Florida.

"Uhh… what time is it?" I asked.

"It's 7:30 and we are leaving in five minutes so get your ass off the couch, grab your bags and head out the door." said Steve. "You're only coming cause I invited you and I can easily un-invite you." My best friends brother had gotten a job that would send him to florida. Darry fixed peoples roofs and apparently he is super good at it and someone down there heard about him and now we are heading to florida. His brother Sodapop and his best friend Steve were my best friends. We've been together since were were five years old. I was also close to Soda's other brother Pony, their friend Keith(But we call him Two-bit), their friend Dallas, and their other friend Johnny. We considered ourselves a "gang" but really we were just a bunch of friends who can't be separated.

I walked outside. All our stuff was in the front and back seat with Darry so it wouldn't fall out of the truck. The rest of us were going to sit in the back of the truck. I opened the door and put my bag on top of the pile and climbed into the back of the truck. As I pulled out a cigarette, Darry came out of the house.

"So, how long is it going to take us to get to Florida?" I asked.

"Probably at least 24 hours." he said. "If we drive non stop" I groaned and took a drag of my cigarette.

"What, is it so bad to be stuck in a car with me for 24 hours?" said Two-bit.

"No. I just don't know if I can take hearing you crack jokes 24 hours without vomiting" I said. I heard the trucks engine roar and the truck started to drive off.

"Next stop, Florida."


	2. Chapter 2

The next 24 hours were some of the worst in my life. I was stuck sitting next to Two-bit the entire time while he cracked jokes about me and drank booze.

"So, I was drinking at this bar right? And this guys comes up to me and says…" said Two-bit. He was so drunk he couldn't even finish his sentences.

"I think when we get to Florida, we should hide the booze" I whispered to Steve.

"I don't think it would make a difference. He'd probably sniff it out." Steve whispered back. e both started laughing. We had been driving for a pretty long time. I was starting to get antsy. I can't stay still for a long time. Sometimes, it would get me into trouble…

_Flash Back:_

"_Soda! No fair! I want to count!" I said._

"_I'm already 9 and you and Steve are still 8 so I get to count." Soda said back. We were going to play hide and seek. I liked being the seeker but Soda called dibs so I had to hide. As he started counting, me and Steve both ran in the opposite direction. I head for this big tree that I always like to sit under. I climbed to the top and squeezed between two thick branches._

_I had been sitting there for half an hour and I started to get uncomfortable. Thats why i liked being the seeker. I couldn't stay still for a long time. I looked down to see if anyone was there. I figured I 'd move just a bit so I could see better. I went to step on one of the branches, but I missed and fell from the tree. I hit my head on a rock and everything went black. _

Just being a little antsy had given me a concussion for a few weeks. I would hate to see what getting antsy in the back of a moving truck would get me.

That was basically what the ride was like for the next 24 hours. I must have fallen asleep because I felt someone shaking my shoulder and saying "wake up". I opened my eyes to see the truck stopped in front of a mediocre hotel. I knew we weren't staying for a very long time. It was just somewhere to sleep and wake up while we were here.

We waited while Darry stood at the front desk signing in a receiving the key. When he got it, we all went upstairs. The room we were staying in was nice. There were 2 queen beds and a chair in the corner of the room. There was also a bathroom with a small shower for us.

"So," said Darry. "Who's sleeping with who?" We all looked around.

"I'll take the floor." I said.

"Dibs on one bed" said Soda jumping up and down on the first one.

"I'll bunk with Soda and Johnny." said Pony. "Darry and Two-bit can share that bed and Dally can take the chair in the corner." It sounded pretty good to me. We all nodded in agreement as we got settled. I set down my bag on the floor. "S what do we do now?" I asked. "We could go to the beach?" said Pony. "Since Darry doesn't work till tomorrow we'd all be able to go." And with tthat we all changed into our swimsuits and headed for the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked on to the beach. The sand was so warm. I ran into the water and dove in with the rest of the gang following behind me. I swam out so far I couldn't even touch the bottom. That's what I love about swimming in the ocean. You always have to move so there's no chance of me being antsy.

"Hey Brenna!" called Soda form the shallow part of the water. I looked over to him and he started doing handstands in the water.

"What are you doing?" I called once he came up from under the water.

"Just showing off at how much of a better swimmer than you are." he said.

"Oh, really?" I asked as I started swimming toward him. When I reached him I pulled him under by his ankles. But as he went under he dragged me under again with him.

As I went under I swallowed some salt water and started coughing. I came up for air and coughed for two straight minutes.

"You okay?" Soda said patted my back. I nodded my head and stopped coughing. I had only swallowed water like that once before and I almost choked to death.

After an hour of swimming, we all took naps on the sand. When we woke up we played with an old football we found laying on the sand. We threw it around for a while. By the time we were done, me and Soda decided to go for one last swim while everyone else threw around the football. The water was a little bit colder than it was earlier but other than that, it was nice out. I swam out a bit further and relaxed in the water. It was so nice out. And we would be here all week.

The smile that was spread across my face as my arm was yanked under the water along with the rest of my body.


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like a million knives were being jabbed into my arm. My body was being yanked under the water. I was holding my breath. I was so confused. All I was doing was swimming when- I don't even know what was happening. I looked at my arm to see something biting my arm. But it wasn't just anything. It was a great white shark.

I fought with all my might to get to the surface. I was running out of air. When my head reached the surface, I took a gulp of air and screamed with all my might, "SODDDDAAAAA!" I saw him look towards me before I was pulled under again. I looked the shark in the eye and started hitting his nose, but he wouldn't budge. Finally I dug my nails into his eyeball. He swam closer to the surface.

I came up and realized he still had my arm. He was dragging me along the water. I was so scared. I did the only thing I thought of. Scream.

"SODDAAA! STEVVVEEE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I saw people running towards the water, but I only saw that before I was pulled under again. The pain on my arm increased and then decreased as the water turned magically red. I could taste it. Blood. My blood.

I swam to the surface and took in a large gasp of breath. Soda was next to me. He held my body and dragged me towards the shore leaving behind a trail of blood in the water. I finally felt the sand under my bod thicken as we reached the shore. I stopped moving and looked up. My vision was blurry but I could hear everything they were saying.

"Brenna! Brenna"

"Oh my god!"

"Someone get help!"

"There's no time!"

Suddenly I felt many hands lift my body off the sand and start moving me.

"Soda...Steve" I said in kind of a whispery voice.

"We are right here Bren." I heard someone say. "But you gotta stay with us, Okay?!" They were running. I felt them as their movements made my body jump. I suddenly felt the back truck underneath me. There were people crowded around me. My eyelids were starting to get heavy as the world slowed down. We were driving as we all of a sudden pulled up in front of a big white building. Several more hands picked me up and put me on a metal table. I was moving again. Into a bright hallway. hat was the last thing I saw before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Soda's POV

I was swimming when the football came flying towards me in the water. I got up and threw it back to Steve. "Hey! Stop trying to hit me will yah?" I screamed. Steve just looked at me and laughed. I went to go back to swimming, when I heard someone scream my name. I turned around to see Brenna go under the water. Normally I would have laughed at the thought of her trying to hide. But I felt like something was wrong.

"Hey, Darry!" I screamed. He stopped playing and looked over to me. "Have you seen Brenna lately?" he shook his head as we heard the screams. "SODDAAA! STEVVVEEE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

We all turned to see Brenna swimming in the water. No, being dragged by a- oh shit. There was blood splashing everywhere as the grey dorsal fin came up out of the water. I heard the gang moving towards me as I swam as fast as I could to her.

She went under as I reached her. I pulled out the switch I kept in the pocket of my swim suit. I stuck it in the sharks eye and it swam away. Brenna came up and I grabbed her. But there was something wrong. The shark had her arm. It was gone. I started pulling her to the shore as the blood flowed from her arm.

We reached the shore and I laid her down. The rest of the gang watched as I felt her pulse. She was alive. Her eyes were open but it was like she was stunned. Just then, her eyes started to close.

"Brenna! Brenna" I said as I shook her. Her eyes stayed open but she still looked dazed.

"Oh my god!" Pony said. He was holding where her arm used to be. There was so much blood.

Steve looked at the blood on the sand"Someone get help!" he screamed.

"There's no time!" said Darry, He put his hands under her and gestured for the rest of to do the same. We lifted her up and carried her towards the car. I grabbed her hand.

"Soda...Steve" she said in kind of a whispery voice.

"We are right here Bren." I said. "But you gotta stay with us, okay?" she stared at the sky. Her eyes seemed like they were becoming glassy. We got to the hotel and put her in the truck. Me, Steve, Pony, Johnny and Two-bit sat in the back of the truck with her while Darry and Dally sat in the front. Darry drove as quickly as he could not caring if he got a ticket. There was blood everywhere. I took my towel and pressed it to her arm.

We got to the nearest hospital. Darry ran in and came out with a few nurses and a gurny. We picked her up and laid her down on the metal surface. They wheeled her into a room and closed the door. Before she went into the room, I saw her eyes close. Praying I'd see them open soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Brenna's POV

I opened my eyes to see a white room. White walls. White ceiling. White floor. Everything white. This brought back painful memories. I was in the hospital.

"Hey, Bren." said a sweet voice. I looked up to see the gang all looking at me with smiles on their faces. But I could tell they were worried. It was in their eyes.

"Hey guys." I said. I looked around. Everyone was looking at me face. Except one person. I followed Pony's eyes to my arm. Or where my right arm used to be. All that was left of my right arm was a stub. Then it hit me. That day at the beach. We were having so much fun. Until the shark came. I felt tears start to prickle my eyes as I felt my stump. The gang's smiled vanished slowly as Steve gripped my left shoulder.

"Bren, Bren. Shh. Everything's gonna be okay." Soda said as he rubbed my back as I cried. This can't be happening! This is probably all just some weird dream. I'll wake up to Two-bit laughing his ass off while chugging a bear as we drove to Florida. Everything will be okay and my right arm will still be attached to my body.

That was how the rest of the week went by. I'd wake up thinking everything was normal. But then I would slowly realize everything thats happened. Then I'd cry. That's all I ever did now a days. The gang would come by. They would sit in the chair beside my bed as I stared off into space. I was so depressed.

Saturday came by slowly. It was the day I'd be leaving the hospital. The last day before we pack up and head for home. I was lying in bed when Soda came in holding my clothes. A baby blue tank top with my acid wash shorts and my black converse. I went into the bathroom to change. Then I realized I couldn't do it by myself. "Soda?" I called in a weak voice. I heard him come to the door. "Can- can you help me please?" I felt my cheeks get warm as I asked him. There was a short pause before he answered. "Um, okay."

I don't know how to explain the way we did this. I made him close his eyes which made it even harder. But after ten minutes of working together, I was finally presentable. He helped me tie my shoe and we walked out of the room. I felt people look at me. Their eyes burning holes in my skin. But these looks weren't glares or mean. They were looks of sympathy. I hated sympathy.

We walked down the hallway until we got to the rest of the gang. They were all just staring at the floor when we walked in. Their faces were sad and heavy with grief. They looked up at us when we came toward them. Since it was the last day, we would get in the car and start the journey home. We went outside and made our way towards the truck. As I was about to climb into the back of the truck, I felt someone grab my hand.

"Why don't you sit in the front with me and Darry." said Soda. I looked into his eyes. They seemed different. Usually his eyes were bright with color and they always had a slight twinkle to them. Now, they just looked lost and dull. Like someone had sucked all the feeling out of them. "Soda , I'm fine sitting in the back." I said as I attempted of get into the bed of the truck. But Soda stopped me again. "No. I think you should sit in the front with Darry" I looked at ihm. At this point I was kinda tired so I decided not to argue and to just get in the front with Darry. This would be a long ride.


End file.
